innsandtavernsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gormath Skybreaker
Basic Info Name: Gormath Skybreaker Age: 26 Class: Warlord Race: '''Dragonborn '''Alignment: Unaligned Deity: Kord Played By: Matt Character Stats *'Strength:' 20 *'Constitution:' 17 *'Dexterity:' 11 *'Intelligence:' 12 *'Wisdom:' 12 *'Charisma:' 21 Biography Born in the mountains to the far north, Gormath has endured a harsh upbringing. Gormath is a member of the Skybreaker clan, a once proud and powerful Dragonborn clan that has had their numbers dwindling rapidly. Harsh environments, constant Goblin & Kobold attacks, combined with a higher frequency of members leaving to greener pastures, the Skybreaker clan now holds but a few handfuls of members left. Gormath grew up under the tutelage of his father, Hothar Skybreaker. He learned Martial fighting style at a young age, and chose the path of a Warlord. While he seemed to be more fit for a Fighter, he wanted to be someone who others could rely on in battle and to better protect his clan from foes. He uses his imposing figure and his awe-inspiring power to scare opponents and to encourage his allies. In a battle when he was the age of 22, Gormath took an arrow to his left eye, losing sight in it completely. He staggered for a moment, and with a roar charged the unfortunate Kobold who took the shot. The Kobold was but a smear left on the Cliffside when Gormath was done. The loss of his left eye was detrimental to Gormath’s perception and ability to react quickly in battle, but he continued to fight, now with a patch covering the socket. After continuing to see the Skybreaker clan lose numbers, Gormath grew disappointed with the fate of his family. He was attempting to defend his homelands as best as he could, but there was hardly anything left to defend anymore. With time, the clan would fade away, and would be but a footnote in the history scrolls about Dragonborn clans. Gormath could not take this fate, and he begged his father to migrate the family to a new land, where they might be able to thrive and rebuild. Hothar was as stubborn as his son, and would not leave the ancestral homelands of the Skybreakers. Gormath had no choice. He gathered his stuff that night, suited up his armor, and trekked down the mountain. He would idly let the clan be destroyed. He would go out into the world and see if there was anything he could do to help his clan. Whether it be gather powerful artifacts, gain renown, or lead an army, he would do something to restore the Skybreaker clan to its former glory. He hated leaving the clan without one of its strongest fighters, but it was his only hope left to help the clan. In his first adventure following his departure from the mountains, Gormath teamed up with another group of travelers seeking their own destinies. Together with them, he was able to kill the evil Lord Kalarel and put a stop to his plan to open up a rift into the world, unleashing horrors and other evils on the land. Following the successful quest, Gormath realized that the now empty Keep would be a perfect home for his family. He requested the permission from the local Lord, and set off back to his home. Upon his return, Gormath found that his father had passed away upon Gormath’s departure. While this saddened him deeply, it meant that he now was the leader of the Skybreaker clan, or what was left of it anyways. His first act was to order the clan to pack up their belongings and begin the trek, because they were moving. He now holds the power that he desired, but there was something lacking. He grew bored and restless sitting within the keep with his clan. When his brother Nervash set out towards the nation of Malores to aid in a war, Gormath envied him, since it was to be him that set off on the journey, but was ill at the time. When he recovered from the illness, Gormath gave his youngest brother leadership over the Skybreaker clan while he was out, and set off back towards adventure, eventually making his way to the city of Fallcrest. Once there, he pledged his services to Adventurer's United (name pending), taking on minor jobs here and there, hoping he would eventually get called upon for a grand adventure. Gormath's harbors a deep secret within his being that he cannot ever let another soul know. When he was up in the mountains defending his home from Kobolds, Gormath enjoyed trying new weapons to see his proficiency in each, challenging himself to find varied ways to fight. When learning how to use a flail, he lost control of it momentarily, and the end of the flail hit him square in his left eye, causing it to go blind. He blamed a Kobold arrow that hit him in a battle, hoping no one would learn of his greatest mistake in combat to this day. Gormath's ultimate goal in life is to place the Skybreaker clan back in its rightful place atop the Dragonborn clans, and to gather them the respect they deserve. For a more personal reason for adventuring, Gormath wishes to one day fight in a battle so grand, that songs will be written about it. Bards will pass it down for generations to come. It doesn't matter whether he lives or dies in the fight, but he wants his name remembered the way any follower of Kord would; one great battle to end them all. Adventures I killed Kalarel and now live in his keep. Now that's living. Affiliations People of Winterhaven, Malachi, Thor Hammerbeard (I am his wingman (get it cause I'm a dragon, that's pretty good)), Aylia Grayvine, Karr, Trip, Darien the Unlucky Category:Played Characters